Rapunzel-II
by OJSZ
Summary: Rapunzel and Stefan gifts their daughter the magic paintbrush that Rapunzel had used. They also warn her not to use it on her paintings but only when she needs it. But what happens when Tamara disobeys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

It had been two since Rapunzel's marriage to Prince Stefan, her reunion with her family, the alliance of the two kingdoms, and so many other happy events. She couldn't sleep, so she was looking out of the window in the silence of the night at the beauty of the view of the kingdom from the castle. She was quite amused to imagine that a few years back she didn't even know what lied beyond the forest, that all this existed; she didn't know about her parents, not even Stefan, and all these happy events took place only with the help of a magic paintbrush and some encouraging friends. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't accidentally discovered the secret cabin that day. As she thought she saw that it would lead to the destruction of two entire kingdoms. She would never know her parents, or Stefan or anyone. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. But it didn't matter now. All of that didn't happen, she was free and happy now with Stefan and her parents and in two months they were going to have a new member in the royal family. Rapunzel smiled at the thought that she was going to be a mother.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the prince standing behind her. She smiled.

"Why are you awake at this hour, Rapunzel? You should be resting," he said caressing her hair.

She smiled. _Why was everyone so worried about her?_ "I just couldn't sleep," she replied. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, you didn't. I just woke up and saw you standing there. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Stefan, what if I am not ready for this?"

"You are. Everything will be fine, Rapunzel," he embraced her. She felt safe in his arms. "Come back to bed."

She went with him and soon she was asleep. Stefan smiled at how quickly she fell asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

Stefan was waiting outside when the nurse came out and smiled, "It's a girl, Your Majesty," she said. "You can go and see the Queen now."

Stefan went in. He saw Rapunzel sitting on the bed holding the baby in her arms. She smiled when he saw him and handed her over to him. Stefan looked at the baby, she had blue eyes, exactly like her mother's. Stefan smiled back.

* * *

It was Tamara's eighteenth birthday, but, well, she didn't really care. She didn't care about balls or parties. To her, her family mattered the most and one more thing that she loved and put her heart into was painting. Oh how she loved to paint, just like her mother. In the morning she ran up to her father with her new painting in hand, "Father, look at this picture. How is it?" she asked with eagerness.

"Happy Birthday, Tamara. What do you want to show me?" Stefan knew what she wanted but still showed his eagerness to know.

"How is this painting?" she asked again handing the painting to her father, as he held it with difficulty as the painting was quite large.

Stefan looked at the picture; it was the picture of a forest with a river flowing through it and a deer drinking water. The painting looked marvelous. "It's beautiful, darling. You're as talented as your mother." He gave his daughter a hug. "Go and show it to your mother. She will be marveled."

"Thanks father," Tamara hugged her father again and this time went towards her mother's room.

Rapunzel saw her daughter and smiled, "Happy Birthday! What brings my little girl here so early in the morning?" she asked.

"Mom, look at this picture, what do you think?" she said.

Rapunzel looked at the picture, and marveled it. She was happy to see how beautiful the picture was. "Wow! It's even better than my paintings, Tamara," she replied, as they walked towards the throne room where Stefan was.

"Thank you, Mom," she replied.

"Stefan, did you see this painting? Isn't it beautiful?" she said looking at her husband. He nodded in agreement. "It looks magical," he smiled.

Rapunzel thought it was time she showed her daughter something special. She smiled as she took out a case from a cupboard and said, "Tamara, I think we have something very special to give you as your birthday present," as she handed the case to her daughter.

Tamara looked at it curiously, "What is it, mom?"

"Open it and see for yourself."

Tamara quickly opened the case and saw a beautiful paintbrush. She loved it. "Whoa! This is the prettiest paintbrush I've ever seen. Thank you." She went and hugged her parents.

"Tamara, you should know, that this is no ordinary paintbrush. It is a magic paintbrush. Remember I told you that I was captured by a witch called Gothel. I used this brush to come out of the tower to meet your father. I found this as a hairbrush in a secret cabin under the tower, and the hairbrush transformed into a paintbrush overnight. Whenever you think of something and paint with this brush, it becomes real. For example, I painted our town and I got here through the picture, and before the ball I painted my dress. But I must tell you not to use it on your everyday paintings. That can lead to danger. Use it only when you need it."

Tamara was curious to know what would happen if she used it on the painting she completed today. She quite didn't understand her mother's explanation. But just to avoid further questions she said, "Thank you mom. I understand."

**I will update the next chapter soon. Please tell me if you like it or not, and kindly review.**

**Thanks**


	2. Where Am I?

**Here is the second chapter of Rapunzel-II. It's not that interesting, but well I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter-2 Where Am I?

"You're welcome. Now, Tamara, you need to get dressed for the ball tonight," with that Tamara and Rapunzel went to her room and dressed up.

Now this is what her dress looked like. It was a purple gown, with layers of light green laces at the bottom with a sash of light purple fabric and flowers of green and yellow. She was looking absolutely beautiful in that gown.

After getting dressed Tamara asked Rapunzel, "Mom, can I go and work on my paintings now? Please!"

Rapunzel chuckled. "Again? Okay, I will let you only if you promise not to get covered in paint like you were in the morning."

Tamara smiled. "Okay, I promise. Now can I go?"

"Yes, of course you can," she replied.

So, Tamara ran to the throne room, which was now empty, as Stefan was talking with his advisor. She quietly took the paintbrush and her painting and went back to her room. _Most probably mom asked me not to use it on my paintings because this is very special and so if I use it too much it will wear out. But if I use it very carefully and only for details, nothing will happen, s_he thought. She didn't really know what her mother had meant about painting her own dress or opening a portal to another place, so she thought she would try and find out herself.

She took the paintbrush and started putting details in the water and the deer. With the first stroke the water seemed to become real, as if it was really flowing in the picture. Tamara was really surprised, but at the same time delighted. She gave another stroke with the brush to paint the sky and the deer, which immediately turned very realistic. She took the painting and leaned it against the wall, and was going to call her parents to show them what happened, but she tripped and fell into the painting.

Tamara stood up rubbing the back of her head. What she saw surprised her. She was on the bank of a river in a forest and there were some deer drinking water.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" she said to herself.

At first she thought it was a dream but then again she could touch and feel everything, and it was too real to be a dream. As she looked around, she finally understood that she was in her painting, which made her even more surprised. Then she remembered the paintbrush, what happened when she used it on her painting and how she fell down. And finally it struck her.

"This was what my mother was talking about, that if I used the paintbrush, it would make me picture become real. But now that I'm here, how do I get back?"

She wasn't really scared but rather excited. She couldn't really remember that all she had to do was paint her home and she would be back.

So she started walking. The forest was beautiful, with flower trees of all colours and fruit trees, with fresh fruits hanging from them. She continued walking. Suddenly she heard the sound of the snapping of a branch. Someone was coming towards her.

She looked around but she couldn't see anyone. Now she was beginning to feel a little scared. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer. She turned around and saw a tall figure approaching her.

* * *

**I send my thanks to Shadowgirl416 for the review. And special thanks to keelykelly who suggested Princess Tamara's name.**


	3. The Prince of Italy

**Here is the next chapter of Rapunzel-II. Guess you have been waiting to know who that tall figure is. Here! I don't think anyone expected this. But all I can say is:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter-3 The Prince of Italy

As the figure reached her, she saw it was a tall man, who didn't really seem evil but rather decent. She had to admit he was quite handsome.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "Are you lost?"

"I am Princess Tamara of Sylvania," she said. "And about being lost, I guess I am. By the way, who are you and where is this place?"

"I am Prince Alexander of Italy. And this is the Eastern Forest," he replied.

"Italy? You mean I am in Italy? How? I was in Sylvania just an hour ago. Oh! I wish I hadn't used that paintbrush," Tamara said.

Alexander was a bit confused. He didn't really understand what she meant but he just went along. "You look very tired, Your Majesty. Come with me to the palace, I will introduce you to my parents and you can stay with us for a while."

Tamara thought that perhaps going with him would be the best thing to do as she didn't know anything else that she could do. "Thank you. And please, don't call me Your Majesty. I really hate to be called by formal names. And as you are helping me, I guess you wouldn't mind to be friends. So please, call me Tamara," she said.

"Alright, Tamara, if you wish so. But then if we are friends you should call me Alexander as well."

Tamara smiled. "Okay. Now let's go."

So, they started to walk. Alexander broke the silence, "So you were saying you came here because of a paintbrush. What did you mean?"

"Oh! This is a magic paintbrush that my mother gifted to me today, for my birthday," she said taking out the paintbrush. "I didn't really know how it worked. In fact, I still don't know how it works. But I know one thing, that I should have listened to my mother when she asked me not use it on my daily paintings. I painted this place and did the finishing touches with this brush, and as I was going out of my room I tripped and fell down unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself lying by the river there."

"Oh! So, you really don't know how to get back either do you?" he said. "It's okay, for now you should rest. We can find everything out later."

Tamara nodded her head. She blushed a little when she heard the Prince saying _we. _But then she quickly pulled out of her thoughts, hoping he didn't notice.

Alexander had a crush on the Princess from the moment he saw her. _She is so beautiful and bold and brave. She is so different from all the princesses that I have met till now. I wonder if she will like me or not, _he thought. He was quite happy at the fact that she was going to stay in the palace. He was pulled away from his thoughts when the Tamara spoke, "This forest is so beautiful. All the trees and birds and everything," she paused for a moment. "How much farther is the palace?"

"We just have to walk for a few more minutes and we will be there," he said. He was looking at her every two minutes. And whenever she looked at him he immediately turned away.

Tamara laughed, she couldn't help it.

"Why are you laughing?" Alexander asked.

"At the fact that you have been staring at me from the beginning of our journey," she said, smiling. She didn't mind telling people what she thought. She wasn't sure why he was doing it or why he was behaving so strangely but the very thought of it somehow made her laugh. But for some reason she was happy about it too but she just couldn't understand why.

Alexander turned red. He couldn't believe that she actually noticed it. He felt that it was the worst first impression anyone could make. "S-Sorry!" he said shyly.

"No! It's okay. I am just saying," she chuckled, but at the same time she was a bit sorry to make him feel so embarrassed. "I shouldn't have laughed anyway. I am the one who should be sorry."

This time Alexander chuckled at the way she was try to fix things up. "No, it doesn't matter. Just forget what happened in the past few minutes." Both of them smiled and didn't speak until they reached the palace.

The palace was beautiful, like paradise itself. It was huge. Tamara's home was beautiful too, but this was different. There were all kinds of trees, a huge garden with flowers of all colours, a fountain stood at the entrance. The building itself was magnificent. It was most probably polished marble.

"Whoa! This place is awesome! It's beautiful!" Tamara said, looking around.

"Thanks! Well, let's go in than, shall we?" he asked and offered his hand.

Tamara accepted and both of them went in.

* * *

**Thanks to keelykelly for the review.**

**I am really upset that no one is reviewing. If you don't review I won't update anymore. Because I can see from the Traffic Stats that many of you are viewing this. So if you don't review, it just shows that you don't like it. So please review.**


	4. A Birthday Gift

**Chapter-4 is up. Thanks a lot for the reviews, which were very encouraging. It's not as long as the previous chapter. But ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter-4 A Birthday Gift

Inside, the palace seemed even bigger and more beautiful. Tamara looked around with delight.

"Like it?" Alexander asked.

"Absolutely," Tamara replied.

They reached the throne room where Alexander's parents were and they both entered it.

"Father, Mother, I want you to meet someone special," he said. "This is Princess Tamara of Sylvania."

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness," Tamara said.

The King and Queen smiled.

"Father, she was lost, so I asked her to stay with us for some time," Alexander explained.

"Of course, son," the King replied. "Why not?"

"You must be very tired, dear," the Queen said. "Alexander, you will take Tamara to her room."

"Yes, mother," Alexander replied. He was quite satisfied to know that his parents liked Tamara.

So, Tamara went to her room, led by Alexander. "My parents really like you," he said.

Tamara smiled. "Really? They seem really kind and caring. You do too. It just reminds me that I am away from my parents, on my birthday and that they are probably worrying about me." Tamara sighed.

"Tamara, I promise I will take you back to your parents, somehow," he said. "Now, about today being your birthday, I have a little surprise for you. Come with me." With that Alexander went out of the room and Tamara followed.

They soon reached a large room, with all sorts of paintings in it. Tamara looked around, it had all sorts of things needed for painting.

"My sister used to paint in this room," he said, sounding a bit sad. "She died when I was five. There was a war against Italy and the person leading the army wanted revenge for something that happened years ago. I don't really know what he wanted. He survived the war, though. He killed my sister." A tear slipped down his cheeks. "He said when I would be nineteen he would come back to kill me too. But well, I am twenty now but nothing like that happened."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. You must miss her," she said.

"Yes, I do. She was the most caring person I had ever seen. But it's okay. Sometimes all we can do is smile and move on," he said smiling. "You can use this room, Tamara."

"Wow! Thank you Alexander," she hugged him, immediately pulling away, totally embarrassed.

Alexander chuckled, "You're welcome."

A woman wearing a black cape was standing behind the trees and listening to their conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sylvania…

"Tamara, dear, where are you?" Rapunzel called. "Tamara! Tamara?" She went to Tamara room and saw that Tamara wasn't there.

"Stefan!" Rapunzel ran to him, almost crying.

"What's wrong, Rapunzel?" he asked.

"It's Tamara! I can't find her. She's missing," she said.

"What?" Stefan was completely worried.

"Guards! The princess is missing. Find her. Look everywhere," he ordered immediately.

"What could have happened Stefan? I mean Tamara wouldn't run away, she wouldn't go anywhere without telling us and she couldn't just disappear into thin air. What if she is in trouble?" Rapunzel said.

Stefan hugged her. He was worried himself. "I am sure she is safe, Rapunzel. Don't worry. We will find her soon," he said reassuringly, then whispered to himself, "I hope."


	5. Evil Love

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And remember, no reviews, no updates.**

**Now, start reading already! :D**

Chapter-5 Evil Love

In a dark tower…

"Javier! Come here, now!" a voice said.

"Yes, master!" another voice came in reply.

"The Prince has turned twenty now. It is time to get him out of the way and this time I want you to kill the King and Queen too. Then as the only relation of the royal family, I will be the King." He gave an evil laugh.

"And you, my dear," he turned to the tall woman wearing a black cape, who had overheard Tamara's conversation with Alexander earlier, "And you will be my Queen and we will rule Italy together."

"Yes Viscar, I will. But there is one more person that I would like to destroy as revenge for what her parents did to my dear mother. Will you grant me the permission to destroy the girl Tamara, myself?" she said as she smiled.

"Who is this Tamara?" Viscar asked.

"The daughter of my mother's enemy. And, as far as I learned yesterday from their conversation, she could get in our way. The Prince seems to have a special interest in her. What about we kill two birds with one stone?" she said.

"It seems she can be troublesome. I cannot let anything spoil my plans. I grant your permission to kill her. After all your magic is just as strong as your mother. I know you won't disappoint me, Jadis. Just make sure you don't get hurt. You know I won't be able stand seeing the love of my life, injured." Jadis grinned.

"My magic is nothing compared to yours Viscar," she said flirtatiously "But anyways, you can be sure I won't, Viscar. I have a plan."

"What is it?" he asked. Jadis whispered something into his ear and he started to laugh viciously. "You are a genius."


	6. A Surprise

Chapter-6 A Surprise

Back in Italy…

"Good morning, Tamara," Alexander said when he saw her walking towards the painting room in the morning. "Where are you going?"

Tamara smiled, "Good morning," and continued walking. "If you want to know where I am going you have to follow me."

Alexander looked puzzled but followed her anyway.

Tamara knew that little remark would make him curious. She chuckled when she saw the confused look on his face. When she reached the room she suddenly turned around which startled Alexander.

"Now close your eyes and come with me," she said. "I have a little surprise for you."

"Tamara, how can I know where I am going if my eyes are closed?" he asked.

Tamara smiled. How could people be so stupid. She offered her hand to him, "This is how."

Alexander smiled back. He took her hand and followed her. They walked most probably to the end of the huge room and finally stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked curious to know what the surprise was.

"Not yet. Why are you so impatient?" she asked.

Alexander heard her dragging something out and leaning it against the wall.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes, I guess," she said. Now, Tamara was a bit shy. She didn't know if the Prince would like his gift, but well it was worth a try.

Alexander finally opened his eyes. His eyes marveled at what he saw. Tamara had painted his portrait and it was so beautiful and accurate. But when did she do all that and why.

"Well, d-do you, l-like it?" she asked. Tamara had never been the one to stutter and she had never felt so shy. She couldn't understand what was happening to her but from the time she met Alexander she began to feel very well, attracted towards him.

"Tamara, it's beautiful. When did you do all this?" he asked.

"Last night," she replied.

"You mean you stayed up all night just to paint my portrait? Why?" he asked.

"You gave me a beautiful gift on my birthday. I had to thank you somehow. I know this is not much but it's all I could think of."

"It's not much? Are you crazy? It's better than anything I can imagine. You didn't have to put up all that trouble. Thank you."

Tamara felt her cheeks turn red. "It's the least I can do for someone who has been helping me from the moment I met," she said shyly.

"You know, you remind me of my sister," he said. "You're just as kind as her."

"Thank you," she replied. "Alexander, did you know there is a special flute, called the Flute of Whisperia. It is said to bring the dead back to life if played with love. Many people have attempted to find it, but none succeeded. But I believe in it."

"If you believe in it, I do too," he smiled.

Suddenly one of the guards came in, "Your Highness, the King wishes to speak to you."

"I will be there, thank you, Richard," Alexander said. Then turning to Tamara, "I have to go now Tamara. Meet me in the garden in the afternoon I have something to tell you."

"Okay. See you there then."

Alexander left the room. Tamara sat down gazing at his picture. She finally realized what was happening to her. She was deeply in love with the Prince. But she didn't think he felt the same way. He sure liked her as a friend but she didn't think he loved her. Then Tamara thought of her parents, and friends. She felt a tear slip down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she would even be able to go back. She felt that she knew how, but she just couldn't remember. Tamara went to the garden for some fresh air. _I can go to the garden and walk around, perhaps that will take my mind off things. And then I can wait for Alexander there._

Tamara walked about the place, it really was beautiful. The sweet smell of the fresh flowers and the melody of the birds put her mind at ease. She sat down on the grass under a tree. She was really enjoying the view. Suddenly she felt dizzy, as if she was losing all her strength. Her eyes felt heavy and she fell down on the ground.

"Perfect!" a voice said from behind the tree. She bound her hands and feet and parted with the unconscious girl.


	7. The Eastern Forest

Chapter-7 The Eastern Forest

In the afternoon, Alexander went to the garden, but didn't find Tamara. He went to her room, and then to the painting room, but she wasn't there either. Alexander was confused. He went back to the garden again and this time found a note pinned to a tree beside the rose garden. He took the note and read it:

_The Princess is with me, Prince Alexander. If you want to see her alive come to the Eastern Forest tonight. Do not tell this to anyone or you will regret it. We will be waiting._

_Viscar_

Alexander read the note and gasped. He was really worried. He decided to go there in the evening. Well, what else could he do. Viscar had already killed his sister he wasn't going to let him hurt Tamara.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting in the throne room still worried. Then it finally struck her. "Stefan, the last time I saw Tamara she asked me if she could work on her painting. She seemed really eager to go. She must have used the paintbrush on the picture and…"

Both Rapunzel and Stefan ran to Tamara's room and saw her painting leaning against the wall and the water in it was…flowing. Rapunzel went closer and saw blue paint on the floor rolling right into the picture. There was note on the floor. It said:

_Your daughter is with us in the Eastern Forest, Italy. You are invited to the party._

_Jadis _

"Oh no!" Rapunzel said.

"Stefan, Tamara…she's in there, and she's in trouble," she said pointing to the picture.

"We have to go, now," he said.

"Wait, let me go and call Penelope and Hobie. They can help," she said and ran out of the room. After five minutes she was back her two friends.

"Well, let's do it then," Penelope said.


	8. Trouble

**Sorry, I didn;t update quickly (according to the speed I update in). :D I actually was sick and then again we had Bengali New Year and a lot of exams. But well, hope this chapter will be worth it.**

* * *

Chapter-8 Trouble

"Who are you? And why have you brought me here?" Tamara asked angrily.

"I am an old enemy, you know, Gothel's daughter, Jadis," Jadis said laughing. "As for you, you are here so that Viscar's plans can succeed and I can take my revenge. You see, I left a note in the garden, telling the Prince to come here if he wanted to see you alive. After he comes, Viscar will leave a note to his parents. When his parents will find that their beloved son is missing they will come here right away. I invited your parents too. So you see when all the guests arrive we will kill you all. In that way, Viscar will be the King of Italy and I will gain my revenge. Marvelous plan, isn't it."

"Well, it's not going to work, because Alexander won't come here. He met me just two days ago. Why would he risk his life and his kingdom to save me?" she said, trying to sound calm.

"Oh really? That's what you think. The Prince loves you so I don't see a reason for his absence here tonight," Jadis said laughing. "Actually you are the one to blame, Tamara. If you hadn't used that magic paintbrush of yours, none of this would have happened. You are going to be the cause of their death," Jadis tried to take Tamara's paintbrush but Tamara kicked her. Jadis fell down and hit her head against the wall making her drop unconscious.

"Who dares touch my girl?" a grave, threatening voice came.

"She deserved what she got," Tamara snapped, not at all afraid.

"Well, if that's what you think, you will deserve what you will get now." With that he cast a spell on Tamara, that knocked her against the wall very hard and she fell down unconscious too, blood dripping from her head. "No one messes with my girl," he said and ran to Jadis. He picked her up and gave her some water, after which Jadis regained her consciousness.

"Are you alright, Jadis?" Viscar asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks by the way, for both giving her what she deserved and helping me."

"Anytime," Viscar said.

Jadis looked at the now knocked-out Tamara, and smirked. "You were going to stop me from hurting your family and friends. Watch me!" she said and walked away.

* * *

Alexander went to the Eastern Forest as he was asked to. He didn't really care what Viscar wanted. All he could think of was if Tamara was alright or not. And well, you can imagine, what awaited him there wouldn't be a very nice surprise.

When he reached he found the place deserted. "Viscar, I know you are here. Show yourself."

"Your Highness, so you finally arrived," Jadis said. "We have been waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Alexander asked.

"I am Jadis, the future Queen of Italy," Jadis laughed, then looked at the confused look on the Prince's face. "Oh, don't worry. I am not talking about you. I meant my future husband, Viscar. He will be King right after we eliminate you, your family, your girlfriend and her parents."

"What does Tamara have to do with this?" he asked angrily.

"Oh well, my mother was her parents' enemy so I definitely want revenge. I thought you would know that," she said laughing again.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" he asked.

"Have patience, Prince Alexander. Come with me and you will find the answers to your question," she said.

Alexander didn't have any other option than to follow her so he went along. After walking for an hour they finally reached a cave. They went down the stairs and came to a dead end (according to Alexander).

"Well, where is she?" he asked.

Jadis ignored him and recited something that Alexander couldn't understand. Nevertheless, the wall gave way and it led to a huge passageway. When they came to a wooden door, Jadis spoke up, "Go in, you will find your beloved Tamara in there, if she is still alive."

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. It encourages me.**


	9. The Battle Begins

**Here is the next chapter (finally)! I am disappointed as I got only one review for the last chapter! At first I didn't want to update. But still, being a bit generous I updated. But from now onwards if no reviews, I will stop updating!**

**Now, enjoy! :D**

Chapter-9 The Battle Begins

Her last words rang through his head. Tamara couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. He entered the room and to his horror saw Tamara lying unconscious on the ground, blood flowing from her head.

"Tamara!" he shouted and ran to her side. He placed her head on his lap, quickly tore a strip of cloth from the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it round her head to stop the bleeding. He looked at her and she was breathing heavily. "Oh Tamara! What have they done to you?" he whispered.

"Well, well. What a touching site! If it isn't my nephew who has come to visit us," Viscar said in a mocking tone.

Alexander felt his anger rising. He took his sword and plunged it through Viscar's sleeve, causing him to scream in pain.

"How dare you? You will pay for that," Jadis said casting a spell that sent him crashing to the ground. Alexander sprained his ankle in the process but he was way too angry to let that stop him.

"I don't think so," he replied, getting up again.

Alexander was having a hard time fighting against both Viscar and Jadis at the same time.

While they were fighting, Tamara regained her consciousness, looking about her, to see what happened. She finally remembered what was going on, and was terrified to see Alexander battling the two altogether, alone.

"Jadis, go and tell Javier to bring in the men," Viscar said. With that Jadis ran out of the place and came back, after a long time, with more men.

_I have to help Alexander. He can't possibly take on this army all by himself. After all, I do know how to fight, thanks to Aunt Corrine, _Tamara thought. She had learned quite a few moves from her Aunt Corrine, who was a musketeer in France. So, she quickly painted a sword with the paintbrush and, of course, it became real.

She stood up with a bit of difficulty as her head was still hurting, but she didn't care. She took the sword and began fighting with the other men and Jadis while Alexander took on Viscar. At first Alexander stared at her amused at what she was doing but then he turned back to his opponent in time to dodge a fatal blow.

But, they seemed to be quite outnumbered.

* * *

"Penelope, can you hear the sound of swords? It has to be Tamara, I mean if anything would happen the first thing that would come to her mind would be to fight back, which could be dangerous. I wonder why Corrine had to teach her all that," she said with a worried expression.

Both Rapunzel and Stefan ran towards the direction from where the sound was coming, followed by Penelope and Hobie, and found a cave. They entered it and started walking till they reached the wooden door.


	10. Traps and Sacrifices

Chapter-10 Traps and Sacrifices

"Well, well, Tamara, it seems you're more restless than anything. But unfortunately you are outnumbered," Jadis said.

Suddenly the door opened. "I don't think so," Stefan shouted.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," Rapunzel said.

Tamara looked at her parents and ran to them with delight. "Mom, Dad, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay Tamara. We should have explained it to you," Rapunzel said hugging her daughter. "You're hurt. How?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Forget it."

"Well, Rapunzel! Glad you came to join the show. You know, the invitation was half an hour later. You're early," Jadis said.

"Then, I am glad we are," Stefan snapped back.

"Jadis! I thought you'd not follow your mother's evil ways," she snapped.

Tamara saw the hatred in Jadis' eyes and realized it wasn't a very good sign. "Mom, you have to go from here. This is her plan. Please leave. She'll kill you."

"And leave you alone here? Tamara, are you crazy?" Rapunzel replied.

"You don't know how to fight," she said.

"No. But I know how to outwit her. You have to keep them distracted while I can paint the enchanted tower, and you can lead Viscar there. And as for Jadis, well, we'll figure something out. Go!" Rapunzel whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry mother. I've got it covered," Tamara said handing out the paintbrush.

Tamara ran to help Alexander against Viscar. "Since when did you know how to fight?" Alexander asked.

"There are lots of things about me you don't know yet," she replied.

"Tell me about it," Alexander chuckled.

"Tamara! I'm done," Rapunzel said. Tamara nodded. "Alexander, go and help the others. Trust me. I have it planned."

Alexander didn't want to leave but he nodded and went.

Viscar was so engaged in fighting that he didn't realize Tamara's plan, giving her an advantage. When he was in front of the painting, Tamara plunged her sword and pushed him in. "Priceless!" she smiled.

Tamara turned around, only to find Jadis standing behind her. "You know, Tamara, I do have something called a heart, but not for my enemies. And I have no mercy for those who mess with the people I love. I am willing enter that tower and be locked up in it forever, but before that…" Jadis smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked the cliffhanger! Guess what happens! What do you think Jadis is up to? You will find out if you review! Until then...**

**OJSZ**


	11. The Flute of Whisperia

**Okay, I decided to relieve you from the cliffhanger. It is a bit sad in the middle but no, it's not _that_ bad. So start reading!**

* * *

Chapter-11 The Flute Whisperia

"But before that..." Jadis took out a dagger and smiled.

Everyone in the room had stopped to watch. Rapunzel and Stefan were almost paralyzed with fear and anxiety. Alexander dropped his sword and ran towards her but he was too late.

"Good bye, Princess!" With that Jadis stabbed Tamara on the heart, causing her to scream with pain and she fell down.

Jadis jumped into the painting, shutting herself up in the tower forever, as the painting disappeared.

"Tamara!" Alexander fell on his knees. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Hold on, I will take you back to the castle and you will be fine." He tried to pick her up.

"No Alexander. You know I won't make it," she said her eyes glistening with tears. "I love you, Alex. Don't wait for me, please." She took one deep breath and dropped motionless.

"No!" Alexander started crying.

Both Rapunzel and Stefan were already sobbing.

"I love you too. Please come back!" he whispered. _If only there was something that could bring the dead back to life like the F… _he thought. "The Flute of Whisperia!" he said.

"Your Highness, do you know about the Flute of Whisperia?" he asked.

"No, but if you could tell me what it looks like, perhaps I could paint it," Rapunzel said. "Why?"

"Tamara said that the Flute of Whisperia, if played with love, can bring the dead back to life," he replied. "I just wish I had it now. I'll do anything to bring her back."

"Perhaps I can imagine it and paint it," Rapunzel said as she reached for the paintbrush. When she took it out, she couldn't believe her eyes. The paintbrush had transformed again, this time in the shape of a flute.

"Could this be…" she said.

"The Flute of Whisperia. Your Highness, this is it," he smiled slightly.

Rapunzel handed the flute to him. "Please let this work." Alexander began to play a sweet melody, as he played the flute the notes seemed to encircle Tamara and disappeared. Nothing happened, which made Alexander frown. He sighed. He sadly stood up and turned around to bring his horse in, so that they could leave.

"Alexander!" a voice said weakly. Alexander stopped and immediately recognized the voice. The Flute had worked. Tamara was alive. He turned around and ran to her.

"Tamara! You're alive!" he said smiling. He hugged her with delight.

"Thank you, for saving me," she smiled.

"Tamara, you're alright! Thank goodness!" Rapunzel cried.

Tamara ran and hugged both her parents. Then she turned to Alexander, "You found the Flute of Whisperia. That means you can bring back your sister, Alexander. Come on, let's go back to the castle."

All of them returned to the castle. Alexander and Tamara went to his sister's grave, where he played the flute again, and to his delight, Josephine came back.

"Alexander? But how?" she said happily.

"With the help of Tamara and a little magic. Welcome home," he said and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Hey! Come on! Let's surprise your mom and dad," Tamara said.

All three of them ran back to the castle.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, if you did please tell me, and if you didn't like it or want me to improve, please review too. I mean at least 138 of you read this and only 5 or 6 of you reviewed. That's not fair.**

**OJSZ**


	12. I'm Dreaming That One Day We'll Reunite

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the last chapter, well excluding the Epilogue. At the end I turn out to be really cruel but I guess it's alright. I must thanks keelykelly who helped a lot in this chapter and all my readers, especially those who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me, so my thanks to all of you! The song at the end of the chapter was taken from Barbie:A Perfect Christmas. Though I did change the lyrics a bit to match with the setting. So you can say it is my version of the song. The name of the chapter is also based on the song. Apart from that you will find the beginning of this chapter a bit similar to the ending of Barbie: Magic of the Pegasus. But anyway I will shut my mouth now and let you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter-12 I'm Dreaming That One Day We'll Reunite

"Tamara! We need to talk to you," Stefan called her.

"Um… I'll be back in a minute," she said and ran to her parents.

"Yes, dad," she said.

"Your mom and I are going back to Sylvania now. The kingdom is all alone. And, Tamara…" he continued. Both of them frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The magic paintbrush will work only once more, which means you can either come back home forever or stay here forever. You cannot travel between two worlds anymore," Rapunzel said.

"But mother, why? I can't possibly say goodbye to you forever and I don't want to leave him either. I love him," she said.

"Tamara, we know it is a difficult choice but you have to choose any one. I am sorry, dear. But this is how things are," Rapunzel said.

"So, see you soon, hopefully," both of them smiled and hugged their daughter and returned the paintbrush to her. Then they were gone.

Tamara stood there shocked at what they had said. She went back sadly. Alexander noticed the sadness on her face and asked her, "What happened, Tamara?"

"I'll tell you later. Now let's go," she managed a smile. "Josephine, wait outside the doors, when we say 'we have a little surprise for you' come out."

"Sure! It's been a long time I haven't seen them! I can't wait. Thank you Tamara, for everything," she said.

Tamara and Alexander entered the castle. The King and Queen were delighted to see them.

"Oh, where have you two been?" the Queen asked.

"We've been so worried," the King added.

Alexander explained everything that happened. "...and if it hadn't been for Tamara and her parents, I wouldn't be standing here," he smiled.

"Tamara, how can we ever thank you? We would really like to meet your parents," they said.

"Oh, I am sorry, but they already left. They had to go back for some important work in the kingdom," she replied.

"We understand," the King said.

"Mom, Dad, we have another surprise for you," Alexander said. He pointed towards the door.

The King and Queen turned around and were both astonished delighted to see what they saw. "Josephine, you're – you're alive."

"I wasn't but thanks to Alexander and Tamara, I am now," she said as she ran to embrace her parents.

"This is amazing. Tamara, we owe you a lot," the Queen said. "You three should go and rest. You've been through a lot."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Tamara curtsied and went out of the room with Alexander. When they reached the garden Alexander asked, "Tamara, tell me now. What happened?"

"The paintbrush will work only one more time, which means that if I go home, I will never be able to come back. Or, I will have to stay here forever," Tamara said. "I have to decide.

"And? What did you decide?" Alexander asked.

"Alexander, I can't stay here forever. My kingdom needs me and besides, I can't part with my parents," she said sadly.

"You mean, today is our last day together?" he asked.

"Yes Alexander," she replied.

"But Tamara, I need you. I can't live without you. Isn't there another way?" he asked almost pleading.

"I am sorry, Alex, but no, this is the truth. I can't stay without you either, as I said back there, I love you. And I will always be with you in your heart," she said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you too," he said. "I understand. But remember, I will be forever yours."

Both of them hugged each other, not wanting let each other go. They couldn't get over the fact that this was the last time they would be seeing each other.

Both of them sat in the garden together for the rest of the day. But soon darkness approached and they knew it was time to leave.

Tamara stood up, taking Alexander's hand she pulled him into a kiss, because she didn't know if she would ever see him again. At first Alexander gasped but then he gave in. After a long time they let go, both of them almost breathless.

"Good bye…Alexander," she said.

"Tamara, wait," Alexander said as he took out a small box, "Keep this with you, as a sign that I will always love no matter where you are." He gave her the ring, which Tamara immediately wore it.

"Thank you…for everything. I promise we will meet again, some day. I hope," she said the last words in a whisper, as she wasn't sure of her own words. Then she turned away not even daring to look back. She painted her room and entered it, and suddenly she was back. Everything was gone. It was all just a memory now. She went downstairs to the throne room, where her parents were, "Mom, Dad, I am back."

"Tamara? You came back," Rapunzel cried.

"Of course I did," she seemed a bit sad.

"I am very sorry dear. But there is nothing we can do. But you know the ones we love can never part from us. They are always there in our hearts," Rapunzel said. Tamara smiled.

She went back to her room and looked at the painting of the forest. She thought perhaps, the painting was still a portal, it still looked so real. She tried to put her hand through it but it was solid. She realized that there was no way she was getting through. Then she glanced at the ring he had given her. The pearl shone as the last rays of the sun shone through her window before setting. She looked out, as a light breeze entered her room. "I am sure we will reunite one day, Alexander," she whispered.

* * *

In Italy, Alexander looked at the portrait that Tamara had given him. It reminded him how much in love he was. He looked out of the window, hoping that someday fate would reunite them again.

All the memories with her flashed back to him, how he had met her, how they had become friends, how she had comforted him about his sister's death, how they had fought together, how he had brought her back to life, how scared he was when she had died, how much both of them loved each other. But it was all gone now.

Both of them were wishing the same thing, just from different worlds:

_**Alexander: **__When I wish on a star,_

_Gaze upon it from afar,_

_I believe what's troubling me,_

_Can melt away like snow,_

_**Tamara: **__This is not where I want to be,_

_There's so much more I want to see,_

_Trees and birds of a world I know,_

_Streams that flow below._

_**Both: **__I will keep doing all I can do,_

_I will keep wishing cause wishes come true,_

_I'm dreaming that one day, we will reunite,_

_That's the wish I wish tonight._

* * *

**Well, did y'all like it? I hope so. If you did, please review.**

**OJSZ**


	13. Epilogue

**Finally the epilogue! I can't believe I finished this story! I was fast! Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Epilogue

FIVE YEARS LATER…

Tamara was twenty-five now. "Tamara, darling, you know you have to marry soon," Rapunzel said.

"No, mom, I told you already. If I marry anyone, it will be Alexander, or no one," she said.

"But Tamara, you know…" Rapunzel continued.

"Please mother. I still have faith. Now, can I go to the woods, please?" she asked.

"Okay, but, just stay out of trouble, please!" Rapunzel said.

* * *

She wandered through the woods near her kingdom but she lost her way and found herself in a part of the woods she had not seen before. She continued walking when she came by a rive, which seemed quite familiar. The deer were drinking water. It was as in one of her dreams. She saw a man standing on the bank. He was tall and he seemed familiar.

She walked towards him. The man turned around and smiled when he saw the Princess. She smiled back. Those same blue eyes; the same dark hair; the same kind, breath-taking smile; he was there, right in front of her, the man who she had always hoped would come back…

"Alexander!"


End file.
